Making that Bad Day a Good Day
by The Notebook's Writer
Summary: oneshot and first story! Ino is having a bad day. Who and what can cheer her up? That would be Shikamaru and the hot chocolate from the new coffee shop. some hints of fluff.


Author's Note: It's my first time at a story and I decided to write a one-shot. I'm hoping it's short and sweet. Please review, because I'm going to be jumping up and down due to anxiety.

* * *

_12/5_

_I hate my teammates. Okay, it sounds stupid and immature since they saved my ass so many times, but to hell with that! All they did today was look down on me and treat me like dirt. Actually, they treat me more like a sack of dirt that they have to lug around. __Shikamaru__ always makes plans for the missions and like 90 is with him and __Choji__ doing the job! __The rest of the 10?__ It's just me guarding and sitting around. So, then, they bullied me today about not doing anything because they wanted to vent their anger that we failed a B-rank!_

_Well, a bad day so far, but I hope my picnic date today will brighten things up. Aw snap, I have about an hour to get dressed!_

* * *

Ino stepped out of her green apartment door with a small smile on her face. She pulled out a small paper list and began checking the list down. The boxes: purse, wallet, dressed, washed, hair done, makeup done, blanket, and sandwiches were all marked in glittery purple ink.

"Perfect!" Ino thought to herself. Her anger towards Shikamaru and Choji was last on her mind. When she was blow-drying her hair, she decided to deal with them later after her picnic date was done.

While she was walking on the sidewalk, a look of concern crossed her face. The sky wasn't so blue today. It seemed more gray and depressing. Since Ino was very superstitious, she took this sky as a warning of unhappiness.

"I won't let the sky stop me! If this date is not perfect today, then my whole day would be full of negative events. Think positive, Ino!" She began walking faster with graceful, confident strides to her destination.

After twenty minutes, she received a phone call. It was from Naoki, her courter. Well they weren't together so you can't classify them as boyfriend-girlfriend. Ino regarded them as just friends while Naoki wanted more than that.

"She want that lovey doveyThat kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss

In her mind she fantasizebout getting wit me-"

"Hello?" Ino flipped her phone.

"Hey uh…I think I have to cancel the date today." Naoki said.

"Wait, why?" Ino sounded really exasperated due to such a letdown.

"Ino, it's pouring outside."

Then Ino realized that the rain really was pouring. The winds were violent and rain was pouring like it had never poured before. She was feeling so positive and strong that she…didn't notice the weather.

"Oh…" That was all she could say.

"I'm really sorry! We can always reschedule it." The other line sounded apologetic.

But she didn't care. Her day was ruined. First horrible teammates, then a ruined date, and now her hair, clothes, and makeup are all messed-up.

Her phone snapped into a slow click.

Ino honestly felt like a sack of dirt now. Gloomy, useless, and dirty. There was no one out there, to comfort her. To make her feel worthy, precious, and treasured. Her heart was heavy and sad.

"Hey Ino." A voice came from behind.

She turned around. It was Shikamaru. Him and his stupid lazy look. His gaze was able to make anyone feel unneeded and unwanted.

"Oh great. Now he's going to comment how bad I look. Another negative thing added to me."

"Why are you slouching? It's you that is the hypocrite now; always commenting how I slouch and ugly I look."

"Go away, Shikamaru." A bitter voice and devastated look was planted on him.

"Whoa, Ino. No need to be all angry with me." Shikamaru raised his hands and slightly waved them around.

"I am angry with you."

Shikamaru was shocked since he believe he didn't do anything mean to Ino. He would never do that to his friend. "…How about I treat you to hot chocolate at the new coffee shop? Then you can cheer up and tell me why you are angry with me."

Ino was appalled. He didn't even know why she was mad at him.

"He is so….Shikamaru! He is an idiot but he thinks he is a genius. That idiot pretends to be innocent and nice but once I get comfortable around him, he acts like he scored something and treats you like dirt. Again."

On the other hand, hot chocolate at the new coffee shop that she had been dying to go sounded appealing.

"Come on, Ino. I even remembered that your favorite hot drink is hot chocolate. And that you nearly dragged us into that shop since you wanted to see it." Shikamaru's words were slowly reeling her in. "But Choji took us to the BBQ restaurant anyway."

"…Fine." Ino responded. She hoped that she didn't sound grateful and happy that Shikamaru remembered.

The shop had dim lights to create a warm and soft atmosphere. It had slow jazz music playing in the background. Many people filled the place. A low buzz of coffee grinding could be heard within the quaint restaurant.

Once they sat into two squishy brown chairs, Shikamaru and Ino both ordered hot chocolate. The hot chocolate came in a big, red ceramic cup and was topped off with whipped cream (Ino chose not to have whipped cream due to her diet reasons), marshmallows, cinnamon sticks as stirrers, and cocoa powder.

Ino got the napkin and wiped off her powder and smudged eyeliner.

At first, it was total awkward silence, but Ino decided to start a topic.

"I was mad at you because that whenever you guys formulate a plan on a mission, I am always barely a part of it. And today, you and Choji were venting your anger on me because we failed the mission."

"Oh…I'm sorry about that. That won't happen again okay? And if that does, you can yell and slap us anytime. Including on missions." Shikamaru decided that apologizing would be better, since who knows what will happen to his body if he didn't.

After that problem was resolved, Ino's heart felt a little lighter. They talked about other stuff from shinobi to love topics. It felt like a long time had passed during the coffee shop. It was a true bonding thing that was going on here.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, Shikamaru." Ino finally said. She didn't feel like leaving but she knew that it would be even harder if she had left later.

"No problem, it definitely warmed me up from the stupid rain." He checked his watch. An hour had passed by already.

Ino gathered her purse and took off with a grand smile on her face. She felt like things could not have been better today.

The rain was reduced to a small drizzle due to time. But the light drizzle was pleasantly refreshing and awakening.

* * *

_Later on…_

_Actually, I had a great time at the end of a bad day. At the sacrifice of the picnic I was looking forward to, I had the best hot chocolate ever with a teammate. And I also resolved my problem and found out tons of things from __Shikamaru__. Never knew he secretly loves BQQ like __Choji_

_Well, I guess those annoying people that you have to bear with everyday aren't as bad as you think they are._

It's about Ino resolving her issues and making that bad day a great day. Please review and thank you for reading! I have enjoyed writing this one-shot so I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
